


The Fancy Restaurant

by Tisha_Wyman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisha_Wyman/pseuds/Tisha_Wyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester brothers arrive in town, tired and hungry.  The only place to eat is a Five Star restaurant.  Dean is not prepared for the restaurant and they are not prepared for him.    I had a bad meal at the nicest restaurant in my home town.  I just thought I would play around with it.  I do not own nor make money from Supernatural, Sam, or Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fancy Restaurant

Dean drove through the small town of Cinnamon Ridge, looking for a restaurant and a motel in that order. He was irritated by the way a hunt turned out and Sam was remaining quiet, letting him go through his anger.

"It's so damn late, we aren't going to find anything, Sam."

The taller brother saw some white lights on the right and softly spoke, "There's one in the next block."

Dean locked the Impala and the two men stared at the entrance.

"It looks fancy, Sammy. All I want is a burger, fries, coffee, and pie."

"It won't hurt to try something new, Dean, and it's the only place open."

Sam opened the door and the two brothers entered a dark room, lit by candles on the tables.

"Oh, Hell no!. I'm not eating where I can't tell what's on the plate."

"Shhh, Dean."

"May I help you?" a man's voice was heard beside them, and both of them jumped.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelped.

"Sir, we do not allow that kind of language here. This is a five-star restaurant. You will need ties to eat here."

"Need what?"

"Ties. I have extras," the Maitre'd said, handing Sam a dark tie and a gaudy gold one to Dean, who watched it drop to the floor.

"Dean, I'm hungry. Pick the damn tie up and put it on."

The brothers were led to a candlelit table with Dean grumbling the entire time. They were handed menus. The older Winchester stared at it, reached into a pocket and brought out a mini flashlight.

"What the hell are you doing, Dean? You're gonna get us kicked out of here."

"I can't read the damn menu, Sammy."

"Here comes our waiter."

A man in a coat with tails walked to the table with two crystal glasses filled with water and lemon slices.

Dean leaned over and looked at the glass. "I'll be damned. They're serving lemonade."

Sam snickered softly while his brother glared at him.

The waiter spoke up, "The special tonight is French Onion Soup and Lasagna Primavera."

Sam smiled up at the man, "I will have that."

"Very good, Sir," the man replied and turned to Dean. "You, Sir?"

"I want a cheeseburger, French fries, and a cup of coffee."

"This is not a fast food place, Sir."

Dean's mouth dropped open and he stared at the man.

Sam quietly said, "He'll have what I'm having."

They watched the waiter head towards the kitchen. He returned with two bowls of soup with a broth, toasted croutons and browned cheese on top. The flashlight returned.

"Sam, it looks like river water and I don't even want to think what that is on top of it." The older Winchester refused to eat it. Sam enjoyed it immensely.

The waiter returned with two plates. In the center of each was a small portion of lasagna. A few carved vegetables and some parsley were on the side of the plate. The younger brother watched the man next him poke the food.

"Sam? There's no meat in this thing. It has vegetables."

"It's good, Dean. Try it."

"Hell no, Sam. This place is a joke."

The waiter returned with their wine. Dean tasted it and nodded. Finally, something that was good.

A dessert menu was brought out. Sam shook his head but Dean saw a pecan pie listed. He smiled and ordered the dessert and asked if coffee was available with it.

A small sliver of pie was brought out and a china cup with coffee in it was placed next to the dessert. Sam was snorting hard as he tried to keep from laughing. His brother took a bite of the pie and choked.

"It doesn't taste like pecan pie! It's not firm either. What the hell did they give me, Sammy?" the older man whispered frantically as he tried to pick up the small cup. His mouth puckered as he tasted the coffee.

Sam put a credit card on the small platter that contained the bill. Dean looked at the amount and made a choking sound.

When they left, their ties were returned to the Maitre'd, who asked about the meal.

Before he could be stopped, Dean answered, "I've never paid $45.00 to be starved by a penguin before. "

Sam grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him out of the restaurant, praying there was a cheap motel further down the road that would satisfy the man.


End file.
